oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Fremennik Isles
The Fremennik Isles is an archipelago made up of Jatizso, Neitiznot and several small isles inhabited by Ice Trolls and is the location of The Fremennik Isles quest. Locals will address players by their Fremennik name gained during The Fremennik Trials. Music *Volcanic Vikings *Norse Code *Major Miner *Island of the Trolls *Ogre the Top *Jester Minute Yak Pen The Yak Pen has level 22 yaks residing in it. These are very weak monsters that have low defence, attack and strength. Their max hit is twenty and have a decent five hundred life points making them popular to train on. At peak times it is almost always very crowded. A majority of the people training on them are archers, with bronze or iron darts and knives coupled with Full Void Knight's Armour and a ranger helm being very popular. At peak times it can be difficult to get a kill. They drop Raw yak meat which can be cooked, Yak Hair which can be woven into rope, Yak-hide and bones. Yak hair can be spun on the spinning wheel nearby and Yak-hide can be crafted with the crafting equipment which can be bought from Jofridr Mordstatter. Woodcutting Stump The woodcutting stump can be used to split your arctic pine logs and make Fremennik shields. Mines A special attraction of the Fremennik Isles is that it is one of the very few homes of a Runite Mine, which is on the small central island and can be accessed upon completion of The Fremennik Isles quest. There are also small mining spots scattered across the isles, as shown on the above map. From east to west they contain 2 coal, 3 copper, 2 coal, 3 tin and 3 copper rocks. The Jatizso Mine contain plenty of tin, coal, mithril and adamant ore. But be wary - dangerously aggressive ice trolls dwell near the mines. Furnace The isle of Neitiznot is also useful when training Smithing. The settlement has a bank right next to a furnace, only a small distance apart. The bank is without the usual doors or entrances that can be a hindrance when running between the two spots in most other locations as well (Edgeville's Furnace is still a more desirable location due to the bonus of double smelting an ore on occasion). Jatizso conversely hosts an anvil almost as close to its own bank, making the Fremennik Isles an even more desirable place to smith. Fishing The fishing spots on Jatizso's dock and on the island itself are all very close to the bank and are decent for training. The spots there have big net fishing, both kinds of harpoon fishing, and lobster fishing and as an added bonus are relatively quiet even compared with the Fishing guild. Spinning There is also a Spinning Wheel to the South-East of Neitiznot which is relatively close to the bank and supersedes Seers' but is inferior to the Lumbridge Wheel in terms of time taken. However, it does not have any stairs to climb so it is good if you can't be bothered with the extra clicking. Shops Jatizso Note: All prices are in coins. Mithril Armour Shop *Speak to: Raum Urda-Stein **Mithril chainbody (10): 2,145 **Mithril full helm (10): 1,573 **Mithril kiteshield (10): 2,431 **Mithril med helm (10): 858 **Mithril platebody (10): 5,720 **Mithril platelegs (10): 2,860 **Mithril plateskirt (10): 2,860 **Mithril sq shield (10): 1,716 Mithril Weapons Shop *Speak to: Skuli Myrka **Mithril 2h sword (10): 2,600 **Mithril battleaxe (10): 1,690 **Mithril claws (10): 475 **Mithril longsword (10): 1,300 **Mithril warhammer (10): 2,158 Ores Shop *Speak to: Hring Hring **Copper ore (10): 20 **Tin ore (10): 20 General Store - Flossi Dalksson *Speak to: Flossi Dalksson **Cod (10): 34 **Salmon (10): 92 General Store - Keepa Kettilon *Speak to: Keepa Kettilon **Cod (10): 26 ** **Salmon (10): 88 ** Neitiznot Note: All prices are in coins. General Store *Speak to: Jorfridr Mordstatter **Ball of wool (∞): 5 **Bronze axe (∞): 5 **Hammer (∞): 1 **Knife (∞): 6 **Needle (∞): 1 **Thread (∞): 4 **Bronze nails (∞): 7 Trivia *If you pay the tax for Vanligga Gastfrihet, she will give you access to her black market shop of yak products including yak hair, yak meat, yak-hide, and cured yak-hide. You can also pay her any time after The Fremennik Isles quest. *Once you have completed The Fremennik Isles quest , if you buy some rope from Ned in Draynor Village, he will give you 2 ropes for the price of one because you discover that he doesn't make the rope out of wool, it is made of yak hair. *The reward of The Fremennik Isles quest, the winged Helm of Neitiznot, has better stats than a berserker helm, including a prayer bonus. If you lose it, the Burgher will replace it for 50,000 coins. *The shouting guards insulting each other's parents is a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *The names of the islands are a play on the words, "Nay 'tis not" (Neitiznot), and "Ya 'tis so" (Jatizso). *Vanligga Gastfrihet (an NPC in the Fremennik isles) name means "kind hospitality" in Swedish. *For some reason, Jagex tends to create islands in Runescape square. The Fremennik Isles, Ape Atoll, Harmony Island, Pest Control, Entrana, and Karamja all appear to be square-shaped on the map. fi:Fremennik Isles Category:Regions Category:Fremennik Category:Neitiznot Category:Jatizso